Misunderstandings
by tobe-kabaji-usu
Summary: School fluff between Tomo and Horio.


**Title: **Misunderstandings **Fandom:** Prince of Tennis **Pairing: **Horio Satoshi/Osakada Tomoka **Rating: **PG **Disclaimer: **Not mine. **Notes: **This was kinda random, but I think Horio and Tomoka make a cute couple, so yeah... I wrote this a while ago, but still suggestions and criticism are appreciated.

**Misunderstandings?**

"Class please be quiet. Today we will practice our English by having a dialog. I have already paired all of you into groups of two." Tomoka's attention wandered after this announcement, and she stared out the window at the tennis courts. The next thing she heard was, "Horio your partner is Osakada." Tomo held her breath for a moment, while she tried to convince herself it wouldn't be that bad.

"Hello, Osakada," Horio greeted Tomo as he took the seat next to her. "You can begin the conversation."

"Okay, uhm, the first question is _what are your interests?_" Tomo asked, rolling her eyes at the paper, posing her pencil ready to write down Horio's answer.

"_Interests? Tennis_." Horio sat back crossing his arms across his chest, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Horio, you must answer the question with a full sentence," their teacher reprimanded him.

"Ah, well in that case _me interests is tennis_." Tomo blinked, trying not to laugh at the proud look on Horio's face.

"Uh, you should have answered _my interests are tennis_, and then added whatever other interests you have." Tomo tried to explain.

Horio just gave her a look of contempt, "Now it's my turn to ask you a question. _What are your goals?_"

Tomo thought for a moment, before answering, "_My goals are to finish this assignment as soon as possible_. Now for your next question, _where would you go on a dream vacation?_"

"What kind of questions are these? _I would go to Australia on a dream vacation._" Horio's face flushed a bit as Tomo tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Australia? What would you do there?" She scorned.

"None of your business." Horio glared, "_Where would you go on a date?"_

"Now that is none of your business!" Tomo shot back.

Horio's face was almost as red as his hair, "It's the question! Why would I want to know where you would go on a date?"

"Horio! Osakada! Enough arguing. Since you are unable to do this simple assignment you can both write a paper on each other, in English, for homework. I expect you to hand it in tomorrow."

"This is all your fault for overreacting to a stupid question. Why do girls always overreact?" Horio complained, dragging a notebook out of his book bag. "Now, tell me everything about you, so I'm not late to practice."

Tomo tried not to show that he had hurt her feelings. She also got a notebook out, and responded, "If you really want to know everything about me, you will have to spend some time with me."

This response made Horio's eyes open wide, and he blushed a dark red. "I, wha, why...," he sputtered, "Are you saying that you want me to miss practice and learn more about you?" He finally managed, astonished.

"No, why would I want to spend more time with you?" Tomo scoffed, turning away. "Now what are your interests outside of Tennis?"

Horio contemplating Tomo's profile, didn't answer.

"Horio...," Tomo glanced in his direction briefly to find him staring at her. "Horio, hey snap out of it, will ya? What's so interesting about me, that you would forget to do your homework, so you can go to Tennis practice?"

Horio started out of his daydream, "Ah, sorry, but maybe you're right... maybe we do need to spend more time together if we want to be able to know each other better." Horio glanced shyly at Tomo, unsure of how she would react.

Tomo's heart stopped beating. She had to remind herself to breath. "Would you like to get some ice cream? After practice?" Tomo nervously asked, afraid he would refuse.

"Yeah, ice cream sounds good," Horio nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Mm, about this paper... ah, what if we just answered the rest of the dialog questions quickly? D'ya think that would work?"

Tomo laughed lightly, "Yeah, the teacher should be happy with that."

"Did you see that winning shot?" Horio had been bragged about his match the whole walk there, and now, having ordered, he was still bragging.

"Yes, I did see your winning shot, and yes, it was awesome, but honestly isn't there something else we can talk about now? You have bragged at me for the past half hour." Tomo pouted, exasperated. "We're a couple now, and of course I will support your love for tennis, but sometimes it would be nice to talk about other stuff." Horio looked ashamed, and thoroughly scolded. Tomo sighed, "I'm sorry, I know how excited you are by your win, you can continue telling me about the match."

"No, no, you're right. You were there, you saw what happened. I didn't mean to dominate the convversation." Horio said meekly. "Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Tomo smiled slightly, "No, not really. Come on walk me home."

They laughed and joked the whole walk to Tomo's house, but when they reached the sidewalk leading up to her front door, Horio shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "Uh, will you eat lunch with me tomorrow?" He asked staring at her feet.

Tomo couldn't help but chuckle. "I'd be angry if you didn't eat lunch with me," she whispered, moving closer to him.

"TOMOKA! Where have you been? Did you pick up the grocery's I had asked you to?" Tomo's eyes widened in fear.

"Uh, no, sorry Mom, I forgot... I'll go get them now." She apologized, feeling guilty at having forgot that her Mom was making a big meal today.

"Never mind, dear, I will make do with what ingredients I have here. Now, hurry up, and say good bye to your friend, it's getting late and his parents are probably worried." With that her Mom turned and disappeared back in the house.

Tomo slowly turned to look at Horio, "I'm sorry about that..."

"No, don't worry," Horio interrupted, his face a bright red again, "I'll see you at school tomorrow, good bye." Tomo watched him walking away until he stopped at the corner and turned back to wave. Tomo smiled to herself as she waved back, maybe the silly games foreign language teachers forced on their students weren't that bad after all.

**End Note: **Thank you for reading.


End file.
